Of the everyday life
by gwen24
Summary: Danny and Lindsay are coming home, just some DL fluff. pre-oneshot to 5x16.


**a/n: hello people. here is a new oneshot. I started writing it a few weeks ago and it suddenly decided two days ago to turn into a pre-ep oneshot for the last episode.:D:D**

Danny walked into his office to gather his things before going home. His eyes were instantly met by the sight of Lindsay, her arms folded in front of them, sound asleep. He approached her and crouched down beside her before running his fingers down hers arms to rise her from her sleep.

"Linds'?" he whispered, not wanting to scare her as he continued his caresses. He watched as she slowly arose from her daze.

"Hey sleepyhead." He said, grinning at her. "Come on, let's get you home and in bed." He got up and extended his hands to help her up.

"Do you think we could take a cab? I don't wanna ride the subway."

"You got it." Danny answered wrapping his arm around her shoulder so she could lean into him.

The ride home was silent, Lindsay's eyes were closed and she was on the verge of falling asleep again. Danny was just staring out the window, his mind tired after a whole day of working. Before he could realize it, the cab stopped in front of Lindsay's apartment. He had been spending most of his time off there, he hadn't made the conscious decision to do that, it just happened that way.

Danny came out of the cab and went around to open the door on Lindsay's side. He extended his hands and helped her out of the vehicle. She smiled at him as she stood on the curb, then waited for him while he paid the driver. Once he was done, he took her hand in his and led her inside her building. Within a few minutes they were in Lindsay's living-room, Lindsay on the couch, her feet propped up on the table while Danny was going into the kitchen to fix some dinner.

"What do you wanna eat Montana?" Danny asked her as he opened the fridge to look at its contents.

There was no answer to his question.

"Linds'? You heard me?" he asked again. Since he still didn't get an answer, he glanced at the living-room to notice Lindsay had her eyes closed and seemed deeply asleep. He wondered if he should wake her up again so she could eat something or if he should let her sleep. The decision was made for him when he heard her stomach rumble in hunger, as if it was screaming 'feed me, feed me!'.

Danny crouched down on his knees and ran his hand through to her hair.

"Linds', sweetheart?" he whispered, shaking her arm lightly. She opened her eyes slowly and looked at him confused.

"I was sleeping." She stated more than asked.

"Yeah but your stomach's hungry and shouting it." Danny explained smirking. "So what do you wanna eat?" he asked for the third time while her brow furrowed as she thought about it.

"I want a steak with pasta and fries." Lindsay finally declared after much deliberation between her and her stomach.

"Pasta with fries?" Danny shook his head but got up from his crouched down position to go into the kitchen and prepare the meal.

"You've got something to say about my taste in food, Messer?" Lindsay asked to his retreating back, daring him to make fun of her but he abstained for the time being.

A little while later, Danny and Lindsay were sitting at their dinner table, Lindsay greedily eating her meal under Danny's bewildered gaze.

"What?" Lindsay asked him when his staring began to get to her.

"My Ma would kill you for inflicting this treatment to good pasta." Danny chuckled while she kept eating, indifferent to his teasing.

"Your mom will kill you if I tell her you don't feed me enough." She answered in retaliation, proud to make him gasp.

"You wouldn't!" he exclaimed, his mouth still agape.

"Try me." She challenged determined and smirking, effectively shutting him up.

Once the meal was over, Lindsay went to the bathroom to get changed for the night, then hopped into bed, while Danny did the dishes. He joined her in bed soon after but unlike Lindsay who had fallen asleep as soon as her head had hit the pillow, Danny was having trouble finding slumber. He turned on the lamp on his side and looked for something to read. There was a comic book on the table so he started reading it. At some point his hand had come to rest on Lindsay's stomach and he enjoyed the movements he was feeling in there. Since the first time he felt it, he hadn't ceased to be amazed by it. He gave up the comic book for a few seconds to revel in the feeling of his child growing into his girlfriend's body. Then he got an idea and arranged himself on the bed so that his mouth was closer to Lindsay's baby bump.

"Hey baby." Danny said, whispering, not wanting to wake Lindsay up. "What do you say I read to you a little. So this is Superman, he's a superhero. He comes from Krypton, it's another planet. He can fly, isn't that cool? Anyway, he works for a newspaper as Clark Kent and he's totally in love with Lois Lane. But let's get on with the story we have here." And he went on to read the comic book to the baby.

Danny was so engrossed by his reading that he hadn't noticed Lindsay had woken up.

"Dan?" she called for him, her voice soft so she wouldn't startle him too much. He immediately turned to her face and grinned shyly.

"Sorry, did I wake you?" he wondered, now caressing her bump instead of just holding his hand over the baby.

"No, I need to go to the bathroom." Lindsay answered chuckling.

He let go of her stomach as she moved to get out of bed. She struggled a few seconds since her stomach was making it harder for her. While she was in the bathroom, Danny dropped the comic back on his bedside table and laid back waiting for Lindsay to return to bed. She did a moment later, immediately resting her head on his chest.

"Had fun?" she asked him and Danny didn't need to look at her face to know she was sporting a full-fledge smirk. He wasn't sure what to answer so he just kissed her hair and shrugged. "It was really cute, you know." She went on, obviously not wanting to drop it. "I think the baby enjoyed it." She added looking up at him.

"Yeah?" he asked back, glancing down at her, smiling broadly. "How d'you know?"

"I just do, I'm her mom." She told him.

"Well, I'm glad _he_ liked it." Danny answered putting emphasis on 'he' just to rile her up.

"So do you do that every night when I go to sleep?" she wondered teasing and serious at the same time. She was curious to know if what she had just witnessed had been the first or one of many occurrences.

"No. I couldn't sleep and started reading and I felt the baby kick." He casually explained.

"And you thought she was asking for daddy to read to her." She finished for him, turning around to get more comfortable but not without taking Danny's arm with her. He snuggled to her, hugging her to him, molding his body to fit hers before finally falling asleep.

It was just an ordinary moment of their everyday life but neither would change it for the world.

**a/n: so what did you think? be honest.;):) review away:)**


End file.
